Expect the Unexpected
by I Love Saint Seiya
Summary: Tony goes on a mission and gets severely hurt by an unknown enemy. Dr. Strange knowing no other way to saving Tony uses a spell that can only be something either good or bad for Tony. What will happen in the future of these two? And why did this unknown enemy want to come to earth? Please be kind to me this is my first ever story.
1. Chapter 1

Tony goes on a mission and gets severely hurt by an unknown enemy. Dr. Strange knowing no other way to saving Tony uses a spell that can only be something either good or bad for Tony. What will happen in the future of these two? And why did this unknown enemy want to come to earth?

Please be kind to me this is my first ever story. I kind of got the idea of what if Strange used a gender change spell on Tony, but that seemed too lame. So I gave it a twist of Mpreg. Because why not, please enjoy and any feedback is greatly appreciate it.

Tony didn't know how things had ended up like this. His armor broken in to pieces, not even able to re-generate like it should. His abdominal area blown away and bleeding out like a waterfall. Damn his pride and ego for thinking he could do this mission alone.

Slowly he tried to crawl away from this unknown enemy. However, his wound and pain was too much to even let him move an inch. Nice one Tony, not only do I get to look like a fool but I'll die bleeding out my life, he thought. Maybe this was it, the end of the game for him. He wasn't going to lie, he always imagined it would look more heroic than just crawling away, I guess things never turn out the way we want.

The thing approached him slowly and Tony still couldn't get over on how ugly he was. The resemblance to that ugly leprechaun from that stupid horror movie made him but laugh and cringe in disgust, the green skin and pointy bat ears also threw him off. The leprechaun grabbed him by his collar and picked him up till they were making eye contact, as if things couldn't get any worse seeing it up close made this whole situation even worse. Slowly it raised its arm, its appendage shape shifting into something more dangerous than just an arm.

The blade that had formed from his arm was ready to strike Tony and deliver the final blow. Tony closed his eyes waiting for the blow to hit him. But to his surprised a minute went buy and he felt nothing, he was afraid that when he opened his eyes he might be dead or worse. To his surprised when he opened his eyes there was nothing, just him in an empty black space. He didn't know what to do he tried to move but pain ran through his body. "For god sakes Tony, could you please stay still while traveling through dimensions" That voice seemed very familiar to him, yet he couldn't figure it out before he passed out.

Dr. Stephen Strange has become a good friend to Tony after the events of Thanos and the Infinity Gauntlet. He consider Tony a great ally and friend above all, their friendship went as far as calling themselves the "Facial Hair Bros" ridiculous but fitting for both of them.

Being the sorcerer supreme was not an easy task keeping realities in check, checking on anything that might alter his own reality and being part of the avengers took a toll that sometimes event things might get past his sight. He took notice when that thing entered the earth's atmosphere it showed as a change in this reality. How he didn't know, however when Tony called out that he would take care of it, he became at ease. He knew Tony was very capable at defending himself and taking care of it. But things don't always go according to plan.

By the time he had arrive to the scene things were beyond words. He never imagined he would see a Super Skrull here on earth. He had to act quick as the Skrull was ready to deliver the final blow, without hesitation he instantly teleported Tony back to the temple. As per the Super Skrull he could be dealt with later Tony was far more important, and with the snap of his fingers the Skrull was trapped into a different reality.

Traveling back to the temple was nerve wrecking for him, especially since Tony was badly hurt. When he arrived Wong was stabilizing Tony's soul the best he could with a bound spell. "Tell me Wong, how he is holding up" Strange's voice echoed in the temple as he approached. "Not too good, his soul is trying to leave his body and join the dead, his wound is very severe and the bleeding does not stop" Wong replied, his words spoken very calmly.

Strange took a look at his friend dying in front of him, he felt both angry at himself and concerned for how to save Tony. Tony looked pale, lifeless, as his should kept on trying to escape his body. "He won't hold on for much longer, what should we do?" Wong asked concerned with what will happen to the Avenger. Strange felt nervous seeing his friend in this state made him uneasy about his own ability to save him. He had to save Tony not only as his friend but also for his duty as a doctor, he made a vow to always save and protect his patients from death.

Looking back at Wong with concerned eyes, he knew he had to heal Tony before being able to stabilize the soul for good. The problem in this situation was that as a sorcerer he had very little knowledge on healing magic. He focused so much on defense, and attack that he never had the time to read many books on healing. Having only read one book about healing was beyond disgraceful as a Dr. He never would have guessed something like this could happen, and yet here he was.

He supposed the spells of that book could come in handy for this situation, however he was afraid of the outcome if he used it, especially since Tony was a male. The little spell he knew for healing were directed towards the female gender, he supposed the book was written many ages ago to save women in stressful situation for miscarriages or infertility. "I'm afraid I can't heal him Wong". Wong looked at his concerned "What do you mean you can't. You are the new sorcerer supreme and a renounce Dr." Strange looked at him. "What I mean is that I know healing magic yes, but not the kind that should be use on Tony, he is a male and the healing is intended for the female body."

Wong looked at Tony one more time in order to once again stabilize his soul. "Use the spells you know and save him, later we can change or fix any mistakes or consequences that come from it, after all his life is more important than him being turn into a woman for a short period of time". Strange seemed surprised by Wong and his willing of taking a chance with magic that had never been used before. But he was right if they needed to save Tony, he needed to put everything aside and deal with the consequences later.

Strange stood next to Tony putting both his hands up and moving his fingers in order to create a glow of pink from his hands, he slowly placed one hand in Tony's abdomen. A strange glow emitted from Tony many symbols began to appear in the very center of the glow. Tony's massacred abdomen began to heal mending itself little by little it took some time for the process to be over and when it was done it appeared as if nothing had happen to him.

Next was the most difficult part of the procedure, having to calm the soul down and guided back into the body permanently. Strange had done this before it was an easy process but it definitely took a toll on him each time he used the spell. He put both his wrist together moving the hands opposite to one another, each movement was different for each finger created a symbol. Every time a symbol appeared it went into Tony's body, once all the rotations were done a soft glow of gold emitted from Tony's chest.

"He will most likely be passed out for now" Strange looked at Wong as he spoke. Wong only nodded in agreement with the Dr. He hoped nothing out of the ordinary would happen to Stark with the spell they used. He only hoped.

To be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Tony opened his tired eyes hoping to see a ray of sunshine and white doves flying above him. Sadly all he found was darkness and a soft glow of pink around the area he was standing on. He looked down at this hands and at his abdominal area only to find it intact, the soft pink glow coming from it. He pinched himself, just to verify if this was some sort of dream and he just needed to wake up but nothing happened.

He began walking in the dark hoping he would not trip and fall into an abyss. Soft whispers could be heard around him as he moved around the darkness. Some sounded like names others just random words that he could not comprehend. Maybe he was going crazy or maybe it was just all an illusion of some sort created to in order to cope with the fact that he was dead. Whichever it was he would try and find out since he had nothing else to lose at this point.

Without a warning and almost giving him a heart attack, a strange door appeared out of nowhere from the ground right in front of him. From the other side of the door a strange voice could be heard, and Tony only wondered who was on the other side.

"Tony" It called to him in a gently whisper.

Tony looked at the door to see if could find out more from this side of the door, he moved closer and touched the curved handle giving it a twist before pushing it open. A bright light shined on and the next thing he saw was beyond his comprehension, an illusion of some sort.

"You cannot take her," a dark figured shouted at what seemed to be a giant melting face. The figured moved to the other side crossing its arms and moving his hands in very interesting gestures. A bright orange glow emitted from the man and then everything went dark again.

"Tony, look behind you," again a soft whisper in the avenger's ear caught him off guard yet again.

Tony looked behind only to find another door. This one looked more different than the last and the handle was missing. Tony approached the door only to see that the handle was not missing but rather it had been forcibly removed from the door. "Well that doesn't look like a good sign". He moved close to the door and pushed it open with his right hand. Again like last time another dark figure, but this time it was different, this time the figure was on the floor crying and holding something in its arms. Tony couldn't make up what the figure was holding, but it looked small almost like a child. The arms of the individual glowed in a blue color and then again he was left in darkness.

"These are all very interesting images, but I would really like to go home now," He shouted into the darkness, the echo bouncing off as his words faded into the dark. Tony kept walking the only thing helping him view in front of him was the soft glow from his stomach. He kept wondering what was wrong and why it kept glowing like that. Maybe this was the only for someone to get some sort of light in here. Whichever the case he would need to find out.

"Anthony," Again the voice whispered in his ear, this time it made him turn around in a second only to be greeted by an enormous white door. He swore if that leprechaun thing didn't kill him, these strange voices and doors would definitely do the job. He could still hear a voice coming from the other side. He took a step closer and touched the door with his right hand, slowly resting his right ear on the door to hear better and make up the words.

The voice sounded muffled and he could hardly make up any of the words. It did sounded like there was more than one person speaking on the other side, and thus curiosity got the best of him. He opened the door slowly, tying to peek and see if he could finally see who the mysterious hooded person was. Sadly just like the other encounters, the figures were covered in darkness with only soft flows coming from them. This time he did approach, he needed explanations to this encounters and he wanted to know who these people were.

As he got closer he was able to see one of them was the exact same height as him and the other was a little taller. Their hands were holding something between them together, a soft blue glow from one of them and orange from the other individual. Right in between their hands a small bundle, their hands protecting it from something or someone because even in the darkness, strange hands tried to reach the bundle for what exactly Tony did not know.

From the darkness both of them seemed to keep looking at each other without taking their eyes away and then without a warning both of them looked at him as if they were aware of his presence and what he just witnessed. They did not move nor did they stop looking at his way, Tony kept walking towards them ready to see who these two mysterious people were.

Tony was not prepared to see his face when he approached the smaller of the two hooded figures. His face was pale and there was no movement coming from the Tony imitation. He looked around and down to the soft blue glow from the hands, the bundle that this imitation was holding had the exact same pink glow from his stomach. He tried to look at the bundle to see what it was, but everything looked blurry and distorted. Looking to his right was the other hooded figure, but unlike his imitation his face was blurry and distorted. He looked down to see the hands of the faceless figure, a soft orange glow coming from its hands.

He touched the hands of the faceless figure, he could feel many scars running down from the wrist to all the way to tip of its fingers. He traced the scars on both hands, touching them very gently and it finally hit him. He knew these hands, he had touched them before many times. Not in any intimate way but for other things. Without a warning the hooded figures moved and looked at each other once more, and once again Tony was left in darkness.

"Tony," again that soft voice calling him in the darkness.

Tony looked around only to be greeted by the imitation Tony. However this time he moved up to him and put his hand on Tony's stomach area. The soft pink glow being emitted from it changed, it turned into a red glow. Tony looked up to his imitation his face looked sad and tears escaped from its eyes, he moved his hands to touch Tony's face and then everything morphed once again.

Tony was left in an empty white room.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been getting some interesting positive feedback and I'm super happy. If you can and would like to add your comments and thoughts please remember to review or if you think I need to improve on something let me know. Again thank you for reading

Stephen had not slept for almost three days since the incident had happened. Almost like a guard dog he did not leave Tony's side unless if it was to eat or bathe, and although he was beyond exhausted he needed to see for Tony's wellbeing. Not only was he worried for the outcome of the spell, but he needed to make sure this dimension stayed on the right track.

He had seen many different realities and outcomes, some had been good and others had been very unfortunate. Some even made him wonder very interesting things and some had awoken different feelings. For instance when he visited reality 3490 he never expected for Tony to be a woman, a very beautiful, smart and courageous woman. Who had managed to stop the Civil War by marrying the one and only Captain America.

He felt jealous and hurt, at the fact that Natasha Stark had chosen Captain America to marry, even after all the misunderstandings. Not that Steve Rogers was a bad guy, but it was due to his own actions that the Civil War had happen in the first place. And Natasha Stark, as any other Tony Stark would choose the option that led to less bloodshed and the safety of everyone. Maybe it was because of this that he admire Tony and his genius, or maybe it was the fact that they shared many common ideas, whichever it was he was glad to have Tony as his friend.

That's why he worried for his friend and this reality, he did not want to think of the worst outcome for this one or loose Tony all together. He tried using the time stone to look into the future and prepare for when Tony woke from his slumber, but like its previous mentor he was stuck in the same image. A surgery room, blood and a hand holding his. All the outcomes ended there, and no matter what he always ended there in a blurry image. What did this mean, he did not know and it terrified him not being able to understand this vision of the future.

"You need some rest Dr.", Wong spoke from the other side of the room. Wong had stayed as much as he could. But from time to time he checked on the Temple and realities to help the Sorcerer Supreme, who at the moment was caring for Stark. He was worried for his friend and mentor, every time he looked forward into the future with the time stone he could feel the tension and worry in the Doctors aura. It was troublesome to see someone with so much knowledge and power look lost.

"That is a good suggestion Wong, I do need to shower and get some food. I will leave the caring of Stark to you in the meantime", Strange got up and left. His thoughts still could not comprehend the same image of the future. It was obvious the surgery room meant someone was either at risk of losing their life or an operation of some sort was happening, blood only assured him it was something dangerous. Now, the last piece that threw him off was someone holding his hand gently and caressing it. The hand did not look feminine in one bit, but rather more masculine yet soft, if that even made sense anymore.

Once he reached his room he dropped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while. Sometimes he wished the weight of the Universe and Realities would disappeared or give him a break. But his decision had been made the day he took the title of Sorcerer Supreme and protector of realities, and even if he wanted to as a Dr. It was his duty to protect and save lives.

His mind went back to Stark, the defeat and almost death experience made his chest feel uneasy and heavy. He should have been there to help him, he should have been, what kind of friend and protector almost lets his friend die. He rub his face with both hands in frustration, maybe some of the stress would disappeared if he took a shower and learned more about the spell he put on Stark to save him. He needed to be prepared for anything once he awakens.

He stood up removing The Cloak of Levitation and letting it rest for now. The relic had stuck to him like gum on a shoe ever since he found it on the temple in New York. Rather than treating it as an item or pet, he had learned that it was alive and understood just as much as a human being. And thus it had become a great ally and friend in his endless battles. From saving him from what Stark called "Squidward" to trying to stop Thanos himself from using the Infinity Gauntlet. He could not deny the comfort and support this friend provided for him, even if it was a garment.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he had not noticed how tired he looked nor the puffiness under his eyes. Then again he was used to endless nights with no sleep when he worked as a surgeon. He rarely slept sometimes, but as a Dr. he knew he needed the rest if was to have energy and keep doing his best as Sorcerer Supreme. His beard and hair hand grown these past couple of days, maybe he need a good trim and haircut. He ran his hand through his hair and noticed how the sides of his head now had a nice touch of white. Another thing to stress about was him getting older, then again he still didn't look too bad.

He grabbed a towel and his bath robe and headed to the hot springs located on the other side of the temple. He really needed to relax his muscles and his mind for a while. He reached the small bathroom area for undressing and leaving garments, he removed his clothing, starting from the countless layers of shirts and then his pants. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist, turning around to look in the mirror he took noticed of something he had paid little attention to. He had gained a little more muscle in his shoulders, arms and chest, not that he was anywhere near Thor or the Captain, but he wasn't too bad either.

Maybe he could finally put that Dr. Charm to work and get Natasha Stark's number. But then again she was married, unless her disagreements with Steve had finally led to a divorce. He chuckle at the thought of being a home wrecker, not that he would mind having that in his conscious. But something like that would not be fitting of his title and moral code. He imagined "Dr. Stephen Strange the Sorcerer Supreme, Protector of realities and homewrecker", it did add a nice touch to it if you said it eloquently in a British accent. He laughed at himself for how dumb he sounded, a small tear formed in the corner of his eye and his stomach hurt a little for laughing.

He walked towards the hot springs and removed the towel from his waist. He stepped down into the spring, his feet touching the hot water and giving him a comfortable sensation. He sat down and laid his elbows on the edge of the spring, closing his eyes he could feel his muscles relax as the warmth of the water. He closed his eyes, thinking of Tony again and again he could not get him out of his mind. He replayed the vision again, the surgery room, blood and hands holding his. Maybe he needed more guidance about these visions, the only other person who could teach him was dead. But maybe he could find more answers in the forbidden books or the worst he could always go in to the dark dimension for the person who had known just as much as his mentor. Maybe he just needed to let time do its job and let these vision come to life. Maybe everything was just a small portion of a bigger plan, and he was just a pawn in this game.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Tony looked around the room, unaware of the presence of someone else watching his every move. He looked around to see there was any doors like in the last room, but he found nothing. As soon as he began to move he took noticed on how the room changed scenario.

With his first step the roomed changed to a soft ocean scenery in the night. Soft sounds of waves crashing against a surfaced echoed in the distance and as he looked up at he noticed a beautiful moonlight shining. The view of the private beach stretched out for what seemed like miles, all bathed in a pale blue that looked breathtaking.

He looked for a while forgetting all the things he had experience recently. Sometimes this is what he needed, to get away from it all and run away somewhere, his own heaven. But the world needed Iron Man, and he was never one to turn his back on humanity. And even if he built his own personal heaven, who would he share it with.

To say he was alone was not the wrong statement. 's had left him when he did not come back, and then the Avengers were still on rough terms ever since the events of what some called a Civil War. He had very few people who he consider friends, to him mostly everyone was a colleague and nothing more. With the exception of Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange, he really had no one.

He thought about his relationships with both Banner and Strange, both very professional and sometimes friendly. He treated Banner as his equal in brain power, however when it came to strength he knew Banner would always have the upper hand. As per Strange, there was always something about him that he found both interesting and breathtaking.

Tony kept wondering about Stephen, the way he would sometimes sit and just levitate in a corner of the room during Avenger meetings. Or how he would sometimes make interesting entrances from out of nowhere. He always found he could not turn away when he started moving his hands. And that's when it clicked, the hands that had held his imitations hands, were Stephen's. But Why?

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were good friends, no that could not be it. There was something more, there has to be a deeper meaning to them holding hands and protecting something with together.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment trying to think for a better explanation on how he and Strange seemed to be the hottest couple in town, well in this interesting town. Nothing came to mind aside from the admiration and respect he had for the Dr. I mean he did find Stephen extremely attractive, especially during battle, with all the sweat around him and his glass eyes changing constantly from green to blue.

The scenery changed by the time he opened his eyes, everything seemed so surreal this time. Different shapes and textures are what made him think he was in another dimension or even out in space. He walked forward into what seemed like a platform of some sort right in the middle of the endless void. He looked around once in the platform and again he could see endless colors to what seemed like the cosmos.

"Such a brave human." The rumble of a chuckle echoed around the void, the intense purple of the entities eyes lighting up the darkness in front of Tony. He observe the visible glow emitting from Tony's stomach area. "Hmm? Emitting such beautiful glow and smell when your mate is not even here? Such a glow do not match that puny protector of realities...Where is your mate, Avenger?"

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't' get the memo but do I know you from somewhere. Unless my memory has gotten worse, I doubt I know you from a meeting or have we fought before. And I don't know what you mean by my mate not being here but it's pissing me off!" Tony spoke as he paced around the platform.

Feeling a cold air nip at his bare arms and wishing that he had some sort of clothing to cover his upper area. Tony bit his bottom lip sharply to stop some sarcastic words from leaving his lips as the entity spoke yet again.

"Perhaps I should get rid of that annoying smell and fill your glowing womb with my heir. Your mate would not mind if he found your body already used." The entity spoke darkly, a low growl adding to the threatening sound as he shapeshifted into a giant and very muscular being. Covered entirely in armor and with flames around its head, Tony backed away from it.

"Look I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Honestly I have no idea what you mean by smell or even mate. But maybe we can settle this down like civilized beings." Tony spoke keeping his distance from it, not wanting for it to get near him and take advantage of the situation.

In the blink of an eye a hand had wrapped none too gently around Tony's neck. Lifting him sharply off the ground, bringing him close enough to its demonic melting face that tony could smell the thick odor of charcoal and brimstone flaring from the intense heat. "You are a pretty human despite how weak and disgusting your kind is. It would be a shame to let all that go to waste..." The demon carefully lifted Tony bringing him closer to Tony's chest, its face changing again to a very handsome man, reddish brown hair and very strong chiseled features, he almost looked very similar to Bucky, oh god no.

Tony's eyes widened more when the painful grip kept on closing more and more his breathing. Suddenly realizing what the demon meant by not wasting time and mating, he regretted being burnable, not understanding what the demon meant by his smell but he was sure that it would not have been a problem if he had is armor. He hoped to hell that someone could come and help him.

"Oh fuck no! Let go of me, you sick bastar-!" Tony was caught off as the demon swiftly slammed him into a bed out of nowhere, the frame cracking from the impact of Tony's body before darkness started to swallow his vision. All he could see was the smirk the demon Bucky had on its twisted face as he felt the room shift again to another scenery. His eyes fell shut without his consent, feeling the devil over his body.

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Tony looked around the room, unaware of the presence of someone else watching his every move. He looked around to see there was any doors like in the last room, but he found nothing. As soon as he began to move he took noticed on how the room changed scenario.

With his first step the roomed changed to a soft ocean scenery in the night. Soft sounds of waves crashing against a surfaced echoed in the distance and as he looked up at he noticed a beautiful moonlight shining. The view of the private beach stretched out for what seemed like miles, all bathed in a pale blue that looked breathtaking.

He looked for a while forgetting all the things he had experience recently. Sometimes this is what he needed, to get away from it all and run away somewhere, his own heaven. But the world needed Iron Man, and he was never one to turn his back on humanity. And even if he built his own personal heaven, who would he share it with.

To say he was alone was not the wrong statement. 's had left him when he did not come back, and then the Avengers were still on rough terms ever since the events of what some called a Civil War. He had very few people who he consider friends, to him mostly everyone was a colleague and nothing more. With the exception of Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange, he really had no one.

He thought about his relationships with both Banner and Strange, both very professional and sometimes friendly. He treated Banner as his equal in brain power, however when it came to strength he knew Banner would always have the upper hand. As per Strange, there was always something about him that he found both interesting and breathtaking.

Tony kept wondering about Stephen, the way he would sometimes sit and just levitate in a corner of the room during Avenger meetings. Or how he would sometimes make interesting entrances from out of nowhere. He always found he could not turn away when he started moving his hands. And that's when it clicked, the hands that had held his imitations hands, were Stephen's. The same intricate movements and their touch. But Why?

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were good friends, no that could not be it. There was something more, there has to be a deeper meaning to them holding hands and protecting something with together.

Tony closed his eyes for a moment trying to think for a better explanation on how he and Strange seemed to be the hottest couple in town, well in this interesting town. Nothing came to mind aside from the admiration and respect he had for the Dr. I mean he did find Stephen extremely attractive, especially during battle, with all the sweat around him and his glass eyes changing constantly from green to blue.

The scenery changed by the time he opened his eyes, everything seemed so surreal this time. Different shapes and textures are what made him think he was in another dimension or even out in space. He walked forward into what seemed like a platform of some sort right in the middle of the endless void. He looked around once in the platform and again he could see endless colors to what seemed like the cosmos.

"Such a brave human." The rumble of a chuckle echoed around the void, the intense purple of the entities eyes lighting up the darkness in front of Tony. He observe the visible glow emitting from Tony's stomach area. "Hmm? Emitting such beautiful glow and smell when your mate is not even here? Such a glow do not match that puny protector of realities...Where is your mate, Avenger?"

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't' get the memo but do I know you from somewhere. Unless my memory has gotten worse, which I doubt. Maybe I know you from a meeting or have we fought before? Also I don't know what you mean by my mate not being here but it's pissing me off!" Tony spoke as he paced around the platform.

Feeling a cold air nip at his bare arms and wishing that he had some sort of clothing to cover his upper area. Tony bit his bottom lip sharply to stop some sarcastic words from leaving his lips as the entity spoke yet again.

"Perhaps I should get rid of that annoying smell and fill your glowing womb with my heir. Your mate would not mind if he found your body already used." The entity spoke darkly, a low growl adding to the threatening sound as he shapeshifted into a giant and very muscular being. Covered entirely in armor and with flames around its head, Tony backed away from it.

"Look I don't know what the hell you are talking about. Honestly I have no idea what you mean by smell or even mate. But maybe we can settle this down like civilized beings." Tony spoke keeping his distance from it, not wanting for it to get near him and take advantage of the situation.

In the blink of an eye a hand had wrapped none too gently around Tony's neck. Lifting him sharply off the ground, bringing him close enough to its demonic melting face that tony could smell the thick odor of charcoal and brimstone flaring from the intense heat. "You are a pretty human despite how weak and disgusting your kind is. It would be a shame to let all that go to waste..." The demon carefully lifted Tony bringing him closer to Tony's chest, its face changing again to a very handsome man, reddish brown hair and very strong chiseled features, he almost looked very similar to Bucky, oh god no.

Tony's eyes widened more when the painful grip kept on closing more and more his breathing. Suddenly realizing what the demon meant by not wasting time and mating, he regretted being burnable, not understanding what the demon meant by his smell but he was sure that it would not have been a problem if he had is armor. He hoped to hell that someone could come and help him.

"Oh fuck no! Let go of me, you sick bastar-!" Tony was caught off as the demon swiftly slammed him into a bed out of nowhere, the frame cracking from the impact of Tony's body before darkness started to swallow his vision. All he could see was the smirk the demon Bucky had on its twisted face as he felt the room shift again to another scenery. His eyes fell shut without his consent, feeling the devil over his body.

Tony woke up feeling very warm, too warm he should say. He opened his heavy eyes trying to find the source of that warm feeling. He shouldn't have, next to him was that demon Bucky. He looked surprise to see him just there laying down next to him. Tony tried to move slowly away from him, maybe then he could escape from this nightmare. Without a warning a hand gripped his wrist, pinning him down on the bed and laying on top of Tony.

Tony struggled viciously against the hands pinning his arms above his head, the armored covered fingers digging into the bed he had been dragged to. He kicked at any section of the of the armored "Bucky" before the demon growled at him and glared with predatory eyes, threatening lowly that it would not be pleasant if he decided to kick again. Tony glared venomously at "Bucky" who leaned down with a smirk on its mouth, thinking it had won the battle.

"Do you know how you got here Tony Stark? Do you know the real purpose of why you were chosen?" The demon asked looking into Tony's eyes, his hand moving down to grab Tony's chest and pinch one of his nipples. Tony looked away and bit his lip trying his hardest not to give this thing the satisfaction.

"I brought your astral form to this place to induce your first heat, I've been watching you for a while now. When almost at the brink of death one's soul mate will do anything to save it's other half, thus Strange finally gave you the last piece of the puzzle" Tony looked at him confused and lost.

"Look I don't know what the hell you are talking about. I have no idea what you mean by mate, and this whole thing is starting to piss me off. So either explain this better or ill…ill…." Tony spoke with courage in his voice, but soon founded hard to continue. He knew there was no way he was going to do anything against this….whatever this thing was. Especially not without his armor or any form of weapon to protect himself.

"Why do you think that thing attacked in the specific location and time? This was not mere coincidence, thought you might appreciate it a bit more if we made it extra special" Bucky smiled lightly as he tore Tony's remaining clothing off. He raised his eyebrow at the small and vulnerable form of the avenger, his smile only grew bigger at the sight of Tony fully expose. "What's wrong? Hate the feeling? If you do, I could always make it extra special-"

"Why are you doing all this to me?" Tony interrupted the entity from further speaking, purple eyes meeting dark brown as he turned to look up at the expose Avenger. "You almost killed me, kidnapped me, and now you are saying things I could hardly understand, which pisses me off. Then you get me naked and now want to rape me. Are you sick?" He leaned forward and felt Bucky's forehead with his own, eyes looking directly into one another's. The glare and tension was unbearable, but Tony was not going to back down. He had his pride and ego to protect.

This only allowed the fire demon to open its mouth with the intention to use its tongue across Tony's face, Tony moved quick enough to swiftly knee the devil hard in the jaw. The demon turned back on him with feral eyes after recovering from the unexpected blow, the clear intent to kill behind them making Tony's breath hitch at the intensity in them. In an instant, he felt long claws rake across his chest, tearing without care that they were slicing into the pale skin just underneath them. Tony bit his bottom lip at the burning cuts left in the claws' wake, no longer able to cover how terrified this made him, tear's finally escaped his eyes.

Bucky grabbed Tony's legs with the hand not holding his arms, leaning down before leaving its fiery tongue across the wounds. Tony hissed at the feeling, his breathing picking up to a soft pant from what he amused was the urge to fight back and panic at the intimate actions the devil was doing.

The bleeding wounds on his fevered skin blazed from being assaulted by the hot spit from the demon's tongue coating him, disgust at the slimy feeling on his skin making his stomach twist in an odd way he did not expect. Tony's eyes widened, the demon tossing him onto his stomach underneath an odd sensation twisting in his lower stomach. The demon lightly scraping its hand down his back, Tony could not stop the shiver that ran down his spine at the contact, no matter how much he wanted it to go away, it was at still there.

He frowned at the soft purring that was steadily growing from a faint whisper to a solid rumble, disgusted and shocked that a part of him wanted the demon to relieve him of the heat that was slowly spreading from inside of him to the rest of his body. He blushed and moaned when he felt his groin stir despite berating himself harshly inside his mind, swearing to kick his own ass as he moaned again and arch up into the hands sinking into the sink of his back.

"Damn it..." Tony muttered under his breath the warmth enveloping his skin burning hotter than what the demon's searing skin could do to him. He could not grasp what was going on inside him, only registering that he wanted to fuck or be fucked by the nearest thing, which he really wanted to be anyone but this Bucky monster. He froze at the raspy chuckle that echoed around.

"Breeding is harsh to the body, is it not, human? You seem surprised. Have you and your mate not bred yet? "Breeding?" Tony breathed nervously, shivering from more than feeling the heat of his skin increasing to a fever like state. His face burned deeply in embarrassment and horror as his hips attempted to buck onto Bucky's hips, needing friction against his slowly growing arousal whether he wanted it or not.

He struggled against the large hand nearly crushing his arms over his head, wanting out of the hold to escape but another part of him that he quickly learned to despise wanted free to dispose of the tightening jeans on his hips. Tony was starting to lose himself to the heat as it only grew stronger the harder he fought against it.

To be continued….


End file.
